


The Treehouse

by Lokira



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Comfort, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Friendship/Love, Frottage, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Orgasm, Outdoor Sex, Some Humor, Virgin Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokira/pseuds/Lokira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ratonhnhaké:ton always had a secret desire for his childhood friend Kanen'tó:kon... .</p><p>As they grew older he always had to help out, and resque the less sportive and little chubby guy. Ratonhnhaké:ton would've never wanted it any different. This was who Kanen'tó:kon was and he wouldn't want it to change.</p><p>Yet, Ratonhnhaké:ton and Kanen'tó:kon had this unspoken shared 'problem'. Every girl they saw, they never felt anything like love or desire. Yet they did feel those things when they were together."-</p><p>~</p><p>A one-shot made for a friend of mine.<br/>Kanen'tó:kon & Ratonhnhaké:ton (Connor)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Treehouse

Ratonhnhaké:ton always had a secret desire for his childhood friend Kanen'tó:kon...

As they grew older he always had to help out, and resque the less sportive and little chubby guy. Ratonhnhaké:ton would've never wanted it any different. This was who Kanen'tó:kon was and he wouldn't want it to change.

As all teenagers Ratonhnhaké:ton and Kanen'tó:kon often hid in the trees and watched the girls from their village. 

Ratonhnhaké:ton had heard his mother talk about his father before... she always had a calm and sweet tone, and somewhere there was always a loving touch in her voice. 

Yet, Ratonhnhaké:ton and Kanen'tó:kon had this unspoken shared 'problem'. Every girl they saw, they never felt anything like love or desire. Yet they did feel those things when they were together. 

They often played games in the trees to increase their speed in the enviroment, but it happened often that it would become a race. Smacking each other's ass while passing one an other. 

Kanen'tó:kon once tried kissing one of the village girls, but he felt nothing. No sparkle, nothing. But when he was washing together with some of the other villagers he always laid his eyes on his friend who was washing himself in the same pond, just a few meteres away. How Ratonhnhaké:ton's toned muscules shimmered in the sunlight as the drops of water slowly made their way down. 

Kanen'tó:kon couldn't help it but lick his lips and wonder how that delicious looking skin was tasting, how Ratonhnhaké:ton's full lips would taste...- oh those lips... .

Ratonhnhaké:ton walked out of the pond that very moment. It was not as if Kanen'tó:kon had never seen his friend naked before, but it was always a perfect moment. For his own little fantasy that was... .

Ratonhnhaké:ton on the other hand didn't exactly knew how to handle the feelings he had for his friend. Being attracted to the same gender was something he had never heard mother talk about. She always chatted with the girls about other things, and if the subject was love, it was most definitly a heterosexual kind of love.

As he walked out the water he could feel these eyes burn on his body. They were on him, as always. He grabbed his clothes and put them on as slow as he could, eyeing his friend from under his thick lashes. He could see Kanen'tó:kon lick his lips without noticing and moving to the edge of the pond himself now. 

This was he right moment Ratonhnhaké:ton told himself and took a sprint into the woods, over the first fallen tree he saw, swinging himself up a branch, around a tree and nearly kicking a squirrel off, as he made his way to one of the many places the Native had build in the trees. The animal made a loud squeek and as Ratonhnhaké:ton looked back if the animal was still okay he saw his friend following him from a distance. 

Perfect.

As he reached the place high up one of the tallest trees, it was just a matter of minutes until his chubby friend crawled up there aswell... Breath heavy and he nearly collapsed next to .  
Ratonhnhaké:ton.

"Kanen'tó:kon?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asked his friend as soon as he got his breath again. 

His childhood friend eyed him; 

"I think... I have a problem." 

Kanen'tó:kon chuckled low, "What sort of problem? One of the rabbits you trapped escaped? You catched less than 20 deers this time? Or is one of the many village girls not into you?" 

"Something like that." Ratonhnhaké:ton lowered his lashes and eyed his hands he now had fold into each other. Kanen'tó:kon cocked his head to the side, giving his friend an encouraging smile as to say 'go on, tell me.'

An awkward silence followed as Ratonhnhaké:ton finally took a deep breath, 

"I... I think I might... be in love with... someone." 

Kanen'tó:kon felt his heart crumble to a thousand pieces on that spot, but he wanted to be there for his friend, "Well that's amazing news, isn't it Ratonhn?" A faked smile circled on his lips. 

Suddenly Ratonhnhaké:ton's eyes shot up again; "No, I mean... I don't know." Kanen'tó:kon wrapped one of his hands around Ratonhnhaké:ton's, "Why? What do you mean?" 

Ratonhnhaké:ton swallowed, yes this was the right moment. He looked his friend straight in his eyes,

"Because I'm in love with you, Kanen'tó:kon... "

It took a matter of seconds before the words came through as Kanen'tó:kon still stared in those dark eyes. 

"..Me?" 

He couldn't believe his ears, but Ratonhnhaké:ton only nodded.

Kanen'tó:kon then shook his head and then shot forward, placing kisses all over Ratonhnhaké:ton's jaw and lips. 

Ratonhnhaké:ton laughed, no... giggled. It tickled but he loved it, his friend wasn't rejecting him!

He wrapped his hands around Kanen'tó:kon's waist and laid back as his friend crawled over him, still attacking him with small, loving kisses. "Stop it silly, they can hear us." Kanen'tó:kon whispered as Ratonhnhaké:ton's giggling got louder. 

"I'm just very happy Kanen'tó:kon!" 

It was indeed a long time ago Kanen'tó:kon had seen the boy laughing like this, and he adored the sight of the delighted face of his friend.

"Kiss me, Kanen'tó:kon..." It was a demand, but the shy undertone was clear. Even though Kanen'tó:kon wasn't the most fit of the village, he had kissed before. Unlike Ratonhnhaké:ton it seemed. 

He made a long deep breath and lowered himself on the boy underneath him. Resting on his knees and arms. Ratonhnhaké:ton's hair laid spread out around his head on the wood as his face was completely flustered. 

Kanen'tó:kon lowered his head slowly. Brushing his lips against the full lips of Ratonhnhaké:ton. 

Ratonhnhaké:ton however pressed that instant his lips fully against those of Kanen'tó:kon. A suprised sound escaped Kanen'tó:kon and a curl circled on his lips. Turning his head just slightly and pressing more soft kisses against those full lips. 

His hands were now tangled in the long brown locks of Ratonhnhaké:ton. Ratonhnhaké:ton's own hands were somewhat clumsy on his friend's upper arms, feeling the muscules twitch with every movement the other made.

Kanen'tó:kon nipped at his lips one more time before pressing his tongue between Ratonhnhaké:ton's lips. 

It was then Ratonhnhaké:ton pulled back in suprise. "Wai- what?" Kanen'tó:kon chuckled and petted the other's hair. "Just let it happen Ratonhn, follow my lead." He knew his friend didn't like following others. He always was the alpha male... But now... so insecure, so sweet and pure it was like a complete other Ratonhn than usual.

Kanen'tó:kon pressed his lips back on Ratonhnhaké:ton's, but this time wasted no time and licked the tip of the other's tongue. Luring him to play with his.

It took a matter of time before the two were lost in a wonderful kiss, their tongues danced in perfect harmony and their fingers entwined. 

Ratonhnhaké:ton felt great, he never dared to dream of his friend having the same feelings. Ofcourse there were all these things that made it quite obvious but they never talked about it. 

The tongue of the other felt so good! 

He made a small moan of desire between kisses and pressed his pelvis against the other. Kanen'tó:kon gave him a suprised look as he just realized what he had done. He tried to crawl away from the other as he felt his cheeks redden. 

"No- No, love, don't... it's okay. It's normal." Kanen'tó:kon tried to calm him. 

Ratonhnhaké:ton on the other hand tried everything possible to hide the bulge in his pants. Crossing his legs, putting his knees up wouldn't work either and turning around wouldn't exactly help it either. 

A hand brushed against his warm cheek. 

"Ratonhn, really... don't worry..., you see..." With that Kanen'tó:kon pressed himself against his friend's leg, who now could feel the other was in the exact same state. 

Ratonhnhaké:ton sighed in relief, "Now what?"

Kanen'tó:kon chuckled and shook his head, "Really Ratonhn?" He let his hand slide under the thin brown fabric of the shirt the other was wearing. 

Ratonhnhaké:ton let his head fall back as he felt the other lovingly touch his abs and lower belly. Sometimes rubbing upwards and knead one of his nipples. Ratonhnhaké:ton bit down on his own fist not to make any more sounds as he felt the other now playing with the hem of his breeches.

He took a deep breath and nodded to the other. This is what he wanted after all... 

As Kanen'tó:kon saw his friend wouldn't stop him he pulled the breeches down just far enough to bare his erection. He heard the sounds Ratonhnhaké:ton was trying to hide and Kanen smiled. To be all of fair, he had never done this before to an other, but he knew how he liked it himself... He then sighed and ran his fingers around the shaft of the other. "...Aw!" Ratonhnhaké:ton's whole body twitched at the touch. He was never touched by an other in such a way... .

Kanen'tó:kon kneaded his friend's balls gently and let his fingers run against the length every now and then. 

It was already too late before he realised the other had his fingers around the hem of his breeches. He eyed Ratonhnhaké:ton who was clearly waiting for an answer. Kanen'tó:kon smiled and kissed the other gently on the lips. He felt his breeches slide down that moment... realizing they fell down the entire tree. He turned around but saw then on the ground below already... .

Swearing on the inside he leaned back over the other and he felt Ratonhnhaké:ton's lean fingers wrap around his base. Kanen'tó:kon then did the same to his friend and build up a rythm together with the other. Every now and then spitting in their palms to keep it nice and smooth. 

Kanen'tó:kon flinched his wrist every now and then and every time he did this, he felt his friend tense underneat him. 

He couldn't be far... .

Kanen'tó:kon lowered himself against the other and pushed the other's hand away. Kissing him to sooth the movement. 

Just when Ratonhnhaké:ton wanted to make a sound he felt his own erection being pressed against the other's. He moaned at the hot feeling as the other started pumping them both against each other. 

Ratonhnhaké:ton's hands were clawing around him as he threw his head back. A loud moan and he felt his release wash over him. He then heard his friend also come to his hight. 

Bucking and pressing himself against the other, whispering Ratonhn's name over and over as he collapsed against the other.

They just cuddled like that for minutes, hours.... . Kissing each other, touching and cuddling.

Until sleep finally washed over them.

As Ratonhnhaké:ton woke up, he saw Kanen'tó:kon just climb down the tree he was still in.

"Hey, can you at least help me clean myself?" He gestured down as he saw the other put on the fallen breeches there. 

Kanen'tó:kon looked up with a huge smile on his face, "I can't, you might need to bath... I might take one aswell." 

With that he ran off laughing, back to the village, leaving Ratonhnhaké:ton behind who had a smile on his face aswell. 

His friend was now his lover, and that felt amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a one-shot.  
> Kanen'tó:kon & Ratonhnhaké:ton (Connor)
> 
> Written for a friend of mine as a gift art.  
> I know she's rather fond of this pairing and so I thought I would make/write her a little gift. :) 
> 
> (Heck that was difficult with the names haha)
> 
> It's written in the age he (normally) would meet Archilles.
> 
> All characters belong to Ubisoft.


End file.
